Secret crush gone missing
by vanillafantasy
Summary: A certain group of Australians is on Holiday in Hollywood. When one of the group members goes missing after a night of heavy-ish drinking, they call the best people they know to help with their case... Shawn And Gus Of Psych, Santa Barbra, California. They had seen all the Stories bout cases that they had solved with missing persons and One of The group's members suggests them


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CLAIMS SUCH AS PSYCH OR THE janoskians. I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM BOTH SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A FANFIC! I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE BEFORE SO LET'S JUST SEE HOW THIS HERE GOES.**

**For a brief of what's gonna go down: It's the Janoskian's "Hollywood Holiday" and One of them goes missing, and it seems as if one of the boy's heart is crushed… Spoiler alert!: Beau goes missing and Daniel goes crazy.**

**I've also posted this on wattpad for people who don't know what is, so if it seems like I "COPIED" it or whatever. I DIDN'T SO YOU ALL CAN SUCK MY DICK IF YOU THINK I COPIED IT (vanillagalaxy on Wattpad) **

**BANIEL SO HARD**

**A/N by the way guise, My "A" button is gone, so if there are ever two a's or no a's in a word, then it's because I either didn't press it hard enough, or I pressed it too hard.. but most of the times I'll correct it. c:**

* * *

_Chapter One_; He's been acting kind of funny lately

Gus's POV~

September fourth

1:27 PM

California, Psych Headquarters

It was just a normal Saturday in Santa Barbra... Shawn and I had just finished a case, so we were just sitting around the PSYCH office.

I looked over to Shawn and noticed that he was peering out the window; probably thinking about that case too hard… again.

That case had been causing Shawn and Juliette a lot of relationship issues, The case was about a man's girlfriend who had disappeared and had been stowed away on an old, abandoned cruise ship that was docked in San Diego, the man didn't care if his girlfriend had returned or not, So it had gotten Shawn thinking about what Juliette would think if HE had disappeared, causing Shawn to lash out at her sometimes. ... But after the case they worked it out.

But something about the case changed had Shawn

He started acting really weird, he had been really emotionally off, and he had also been acting really weird towards Gus and Rachel's relationship. He was acting protective towards them. Even if they just play fought, or even seemed the SLIGHTEST angry, annoyed, upset, or even distant in ANY with one another, Shawn would take max for the day, and have them make it an "Us day"

Shawn's been acting protective of just love in general.

He had even started walking around Santa Barbra in hope of making sure couples were happy with each other. He would walk over and ask them questions about their troubles, and "Psychically" read the two and tell them what had REALLY happened, and why they were ACTUALLY fighting. This usually ended up with someone hugging him, thanking him, or even giving him money.

Once he got two hundred dollars from a couple who had said they were fighting about "the house not being clean enough" But Shawn had realized the woman had been clutching her stomach and holding her back while they were arguing. Shawn had figured it out right away. In reality, the woman had been pregnant and didn't know how to tell her husband. The baby was his (the husband's), and he was so happy that he reached into his wallet, pulled out two hundred-dollar bills and given them to Shawn as a thank-you for mending his relationship.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts about Shawn when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up to look at the contact.

_Melbourne, Australia? Well this is weird… I wonder who it could be. Why would they call from so far away?_

I hesitantly answer the phone with my iconic "Hello?"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO OH BEST FRIEND OF MINE" Shawn depicts himself loudly and continues to glance back towards the window as he slowly walks towards me

"Hello, is this-" *Sniffles* "The Psych Head-" *Sniffles* "I CAN'T TALK TO THEM JAMES PLEASE JUST TAKE THE PHONE" sounds of crying, panic, and ruffling noises come from the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone the-" I am interrupted by Shawn, who "Swiftly" snatches the phone from my grip, but fails to catch it as it flies to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Well, not really… the back of my LG lucid just popped off, along with the battery. And I begin to reach down to pick it up

Shawn's POV~

I practically dive to the ground to grab Gus's phone. I pick up all the pieces and run into my private office and lock the door.

I don't know what it is, but I feel like I really need to know who this person is... And if it realty WAS from an unknown by Gus number, then I'd really like to make sure they weren't to to hurt him or some—

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a loud bang on the door was followed by "DAMN YOU SHAWN, I NEED MY PHONE! WHAT IF RACHEL CALLS?"

Then I forget why I even took his phone anyways, and remember that I have "duties"

_Yes Shawn, because staring out the window looking for relationships to fix is SO IMPORTANT_

Shut up, inner voice. I DO WHAT I WANT  
DON'T JUDGE ME

Why do I even care about other's relationships anyway? Whatever… I'm going back to my window.

Gus's POV~

After watching Shawn run off to his office, I quickly registered it into my mind and followed after him. I began to pound on the door "DAMN YOU SHAWN, I NEED MY PHONE! WHAT IF RACHEL CALLS?" I screech, my voice cracking when I say the word "Shawn", as if the word is foreign.

I quickly turn my phone back on and call back that number from Aus. I figured they had called for something important considering it was all the way from Melbourne.

_HOW DID PEOPLE IN MELBOURNE EVEN GET MY NUMBER?! I'm So Confused._

I don't think very hard about it when I press send and an Australian Voice Gladly answer the phone. He sounded to be in his early twenties, Maybe 19, or younger.

"Hello?" The aussy voice said

"Hello, sorry for my partner-" I pull my phone away abruptly yelling "RUDELY I MIGHT ADD (Shouting back at Shawn) for ended our earlier conversation. Why did you call earlier?"

"I have a case for you."

"oh you do now?" I pull my phone away from my mouth. "SHAWN! WE GOT A CASE FROM… *Pulls Phone back to Ear* I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"OH! How rude of me! Well I am Ja-…" Phone makes ruffling noises, and there is a change in the voice, "…just calling for the JANOSKIANS. One of our friends has gone missing while we are on holiday in Hollywood. We heard you were the best investigators in California!" I blush slightly "We will meet you at your office tomorrow and discuss matter in a more orderly fashion."

"Well… Janoskians, is it?" I pause and sigh, earning a small sigh from the, now sounding like a 16-year-old, boy. "I'll be awaiting your arrival" The Boy on the other end chuckles.

"Look for five Teen-looking blokes… I mean… four."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled" and with that I hang up, and shawn walks in, taking a giant bite out of an unpeeled pinapple..

"What was that?" He asks, casually wiping pineapple juice from his chin with back of his hand.

"We've got a case meeting tomorrow" I return

"I'll be with Jules, until about noon, is that alright?"

"They're teen-agers, they won't even be up yet!" I chuckle, Shawn joins in the giggle fest.

"I'll be here at twelve Forty-five"

And with that he leaves, anticipating the case meeting in the morning, as do I.

But I don't feel like going home tonight, so I decide to sleep on the extra bed I had put in my office for nights like this. I crawl into bed and Drift off to sleep

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Give my some feedback 3 and THANKS FOR READING**

**Chapter two will be up By Monday 4/22/13 If this gets good reviews 3**


End file.
